Dark Nights Drive Into Forever
by Crucio93
Summary: This short two-shot goes along with my story Ghosts and is Olivia and Alex's thoughts as the SVU drives away at the end of "Loss" AO
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Nights Drive Into Forever**

A/N: This is a short two-shot that goes along with my story "_Ghosts"_. It is meant to show how Olivia and Alex are feeling after the SUV's drive away at the end of "Loss". You don't need to read Ghosts to understand this story, just that in this sort of AU in the sense that Olivia goes with Alex into Witness Protect in my story.

Disclaimer: Any and All characters associated with Law and Order Special Victims Unit are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC. No money is being made from this story.

* * *

_Olivia's POV_

It's a strange feeling, leaving your entire life behind. I can see the lights of the city fading into the background now. The twinkling almost makes me think the city is waving good-bye. It would seem fitting that after all we have done for that city, the least it could do is wave good-bye. I'd like to think this is only temporary; that someday we will be back, but I'm not stupid. I've worked on my fair share of cases and read about many more where the witnesses were placed in the program, and never got out.

Who knew that a case that had started out much like all the others could end like this, with Alex and I in the backseat of some federal SUV, heading off to the unknown.

The sky is a dark black, and even as we continue to drive on I can see no stars. Maybe the sky is trying to tell me something. I don't really know. I'm trying to prepare myself for what I know is to come, but can anyone truly ever prepare to lose themselves. I know soon I will be given a new name; that Alex will no longer be Alex Cabot and I will no longer be Olivia Benson. A small part of me already feels like I lost her. That Olivia and Alex are still back in New York.

We will be given new backgrounds, names, stories. We will become different people from who we were. This, I think, is what worries me the most. For as long as I can remember I have been a cop. It has been just as much a part of me as my skin. I know Alex feels the same in regards to being a lawyer. In a sense I feel these were the jobs we were born to do. What do we do now? Can we go on like nothing has happened when we both know everything has changed? I can already feel my identity fading, dying back in New York as I'm sure my car is at this point. I had just caught Hammond telling the other Marshal to stage my car in a crash and call it in that I had died. I can only imagine what everyone at the squad will think. First they lose their ADA, now one of their detectives.

I know I'm making the right choice though. That I will never question. And, really, how could I when the one constant thing I could always count on in my life was the women sleeping beside me. Alex saved me from myself in every way possible and to think of just walking away while she rides into the unknown? No, I could never do that. Not after thinking I had already lost her.

As I look out my window again I can just start to see the stars glowing in the dark night sky. I can't tell you how long we have been driving, and I have no idea how much longer it will be. I can see the lonely highway stretching out far beyond the dark horizon. It almost has a calming affect now.

I don't know what is waiting for Alex and I at the end of this drive; all I do know is that with Alex beside me, I'm exactly where I want to be, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Nights Drive Into Forever

Disclaimer: Any and All characters associated with Law and Order Special Victims Unit are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC. No money is being made from this story.

* * *

_Alex's POV_

It's so quite in the car right now that I almost feel as if the silence is choking me. I know you think that I'm asleep, and I'm content to let you believe that for a little while longer. So many different things are running through my head right now, I don't think if you asked I would be able to form the words to explain, and Alexandra Cabot is never at a loss for words. That's just the problem, though, isn't it. I am no longer Alex Cabot. At this point I'm no one. Not Alex, not some lie the Marshals have given me. I am no one, and I have no one to blame for this but myself. I know I'm not being entirely fair, but at this point I am just too tired to care.

I should have backed down when Hammond told me too, hell I should have done it when you told me too. But no, I just had to push for that scum to go down. Now he's dead and I'm in the back seat of some SUV with you, the love of my life, who has agreed to give up your life to follow me into the unknown. I don't deserve you, and I still feel guilty for asking to see you. I know you are the one that asked to come with me, yet still I know that if I had never asked to see you, or at least not alone, that you would not have to give up your life. There is no threat on your life, only mine.

As I snuggle deeper into your warm body I know I could never live without you. Maybe I am being selfish, but I just can't walk away from you. I was done for from the first moment I saw you, with your leather jacket and short hair. You took my breath away then, and have been doing so ever since. I have no problem giving up my money, power, and even the respect my name affords me, but to give you up, it would break me, I just know it would.

I know that when this ride is finally over we will be forced to pretend to be people we are not. Still though, I know without a doubt that I will get through this. That we will get through this. I would be a fool to think we will ever return to New York. I've worked Special Victims long enough to know we will, in all honestly, never be the people we were before. Sometimes, though, it isn't always about what a piece of paper says your name is. Sometimes it's about how you feel that makes you who you are. To me you will always be Olivia Benson, and I know to you I will always be Alex Cabot. Cesar Velez can take away our jobs, our home and even our friends, but he can never take away who we really are. I know this could have been avoided, and I will be forced to live with that notion for the rest of my life, but I also know that with you, Olivia, by my side we will come out victorious.

I can sense the sun starting to rise in the sky. I guess now is a good a time as any to open my eyes. I'm still not sure if I could articulate my feelings any better now than I could before, but one look into your beautiful brown eyes and I know that words are not needed. You know exactly how I am feeling without my even having to tell you. I love you for that, more than you could ever know, and I will go on in this new life with you, trying my best to show you all the ways I truly love you, forever.


End file.
